doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:22ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo García |traductor = María del Carmen López |fecha_grabacion = 2010/11 |direccion_casting = 20th Century Fox |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2010-2011 |episodios = 22 |predecesor = Vigesimoprimera temporada |sucesor = Vigesimotercera temporada }} La vigesimosegunda temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 26 de septiembre de 2010 y finalizó el 22 de mayo de 2011. En Latinoamérica, el primer episodio se estrenó el 18 de noviembre de 2010 como preestreno (en versión subtitulada) como motivo del estreno de la segunda temporada de Glee. La emisión del episodio doblado fue el 20 de marzo de 2011 y el resto de la temporada se estrenó entre el 27 de marzo y el 7 de agosto de 2011. Los episodios The Fight Before Christmas, The Great Simpsina y The Ned-Liest Catch, son unos de los pocos que no traen la apertura completa. Producción *Al igual que en la temporada anterior se usan textos en español, sin embargo se utiliza la tipografía Comic Sans que es parecida a la original. *A partir del episodio "Azul y Gris", Víctor Delgado deja de doblar a Lenny Leonard. El actor se retira del doblaje de la serie debido a su mudanza a Tijuana, Baja California, México donde también realiza doblajes. Posteriormente, fue sustituido por Luis Alfonso Padilla, hasta su deceso en 2012 en la siguiente temporada. *En los capítulos "Amar es estrangular" y "La Gran Simpsina", Gerardo Vásquez vuelve a doblar al Abuelo Simpson en reemplazo de Sebastián Llapur debido a la ausencia de este último, siendo la última ocasión en la que Gerardo reemplaza a Sebastián hasta la temporada 24. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio #465: El musical de la escuela primaria (Elementary School Musical) Curiosidades: * Durante la secuencia de apertura el grito de Lenny cuando cae de la escalera fue doblado a diferencia del resto de los episodios. * Solo la canción interpretada por el elenco de Glee no fue doblada, sin embargo las otras fueron dobladas y traducidas. * En la temporada 15, Roofy fue doblado por José Arenas, pero en este episodio fue doblado por Gerardo García. * Ninguno de los actores de doblaje de la serie Glee repite sus papeles en este episodio, a excepción de José Gilberto Vilchis quien dobló a Cory Monteith en este episodio en versión animada. Episodio #466: Lisa la prestamista (Loan-a-Lisa) Episodio #467: Bart, el desobediente (MoneyBART) Episodio #468: La casita del horror XXI (Treehouse of Horror XXI) Episodio #469: Lisa Simpson, esta no es tu vida (Lisa Simpson, This Isn't Your Life) Episodio #470: El tonto Monty (The Fool Monty) Episodio #471: Pobrecita palomita (How Munched is that Birdie in the Window?) Episodio #472: El pleito antes de Navidad (The Fight Before Christmas) Episodio #473: Donnie, el gordo (Donnie Fatso) Episodio #474: Mamás que quisiera olvidar (Moms I'd Like to Forget) Episodio #475: El Closet de Moe (Flaming Moe) Episodio #476: ' Homero, el padre' (Homer the Father) Episodio #477: Azul y gris (The Blue and the Gray) Episodio #478: Papá enojado: La película (Angry Dad: The Movie) Episodio #479: El Cuento del Escorpión (The Scorpion's Tale) Episodio #480: Lindos Sueños de Verano (A Midsummer's Nice Dream) Episodio #481: Amar es estrangular (Love Is A Many Strangled Thing) Episodio #482: La Gran Simpsina (The Great Simpsina) Episodio #483: Las verdaderas esposas del Gordo Tony (The Real Housewives of Fat Tony) Episodio #484: Homero manos de tijera (Homer Scissorhands) Episodio #485: 500 llaves (500 Keys) Episodio #486: El atrapa mentiras de Ned (The Ned-Liest Catch) Transmisión Referencias * Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate